Argumento cosmológico
Argumento cosmológico é uma forma de argumento para a existência de Deus deduzida através da existência das coisas ou de todo o Universo, chegando à conclusão de que este precisa ter tido uma causa (normalmente tida como Deus) ou inferindo a existência de Deus de formas relacionadas, como argumentando que a existência de movimento no Universo requer algo que os movimente. O primeiro apresentador deste argumento parece ter sido o filósofo grego Platão, chegando à sua última versão em Leibniz (atualmente, Günter Borchardt também está trabalhando numa versão do argumento). Há, no mínimo, 20 formas do argumentoSuponho este valor tendo em vista as palavras de William Lane Craig no prefácio deste livro. Este artigo apresentará brevemente cada argumento e suas respectivas críticas mais comuns. Platão O argumento cosmológico de Platão pode ser esquematizado da seguinte maneira: # Algumas coisas estão em movimento. # Há dois tipos de movimento: movimento comunicado e auto-movimento. ## Movimento comunicado são transmitidos de outro. ## Auto-movimento é auto-originado. # Movimento comunicado implica em auto-movimento. ## Coisas em movimento requerem auto-movimento como a fonte final do seu movimento. ### Se não houvesse uma auto-movimentada fonte final, então não haveria começo para o movimento comunicado.Tradução de "If there were no ultimate, self-moving source of motion, then there would be no beginning to communicated motion". ### Se o movimento não tem começo, ele não pode existir agora. ### Mas movimento existe (1). ### Logo, precisa haver um começo do movimento comunicado numa fonte final e de auto-movimento. ## Uma origem temporal de movimento requer uma fonte de movimento temporal, primária e auto-movimentada /automotiva. ### Movimento comunicado implica a presença de outra coisa que se move. ### Logo, movimento comunicado não pode ter sido a primeira coisa a ser originada. ### Auto-movimento é auto-originado. ### Logo, auto-movimento pode ter sido o primeiro movimento a se originar. # Alma (Mente) é a causa de todo movimento. ## Movimento comunicado implica em auto-movimento (3). ## Auto-movimento é causado pelo poder animado das almas (mentes) de auto-movimentadores. # Alma (Mente) é a causa de movimento astronômico. ## Os céus estão em movimento. ## Alma (Mente) é a causa de todo movimento (4). # Há muitas almas celestiais (mentes). ## Movimentos regulares requerem a existência de boa alma (mente), enquanto que movimentos erraticos requerem a existência de má alma (mente). ## O movimento de cada corpo celestial requere uma alma (mente) como a causa de seu movimento. # A Alma (Mente) que move o universo é a mais alta Alma (Mente). ## Pois ele dá ordem racional e movimento a todo o cosmos.Pg 12-13. Aristóteles al-Kindi Podemos esquematizar a prova total de Kindi, omitindo os detalhes não essenciais da argumentação, como segue: # Existem vários princípios auto-evidentes. # O Universo teve um começo no tempo. ## O tempo é finito. ### Argumento da quantidade infinita. #### Uma quantia infinita real não pode existir. #### Tempo é quantitativo. #### Logo, tempo infinito não pode existir. ### Argumento da seleção de um dado momento. #### Para selecionarmos um dado momento no tempo, nós precisamos saber o que o tempo é. #### Se nós sabemos o que o tempo é, então nós sabemos quanto tempo se passou do dado momento até a eternidade. #### Deste modo, nós sabemos quanto tempo já transpareceuTradução para "Thus, we know how much time has transpired.".. #### Logo, o tempo precisa ser finito. ### Argumento da chegada do dado momento. #### Antes de qualquer dado momento no tempo poder ter chegado, um número infinito de vezes antes teria que ser transversed se o tempo fosse infinito.Tradução de "Before any given moment in time could arrive, an infinite number of prior times would have to be traversed if time were infinite.". #### Mas o infinito não pode ser transversed. #### Logo, nenhum dado momento poderia chegar. #### Mas isso é absurdo. ## O Universo não pode existir sem o tempo. ### Se o tempo é simplesmente duração, então o Universo não poderia existir sem duração. ### Se o tempo é a medição de movimento, o Universo não poderia existir sem o tempo. #### O Universo não pode existir sem movimento. ##### Se o Universo estava totalmente parado desde a eternidade, ele não poderia começar a mover.Tradução de "If the universe were fully at rest from eternity, it could not begin to move.". ##### Logo, agora não haveria nenhum movimento. ##### Mas isso é absurdo. ## Logo, o Universo precisa ter tido um começo no tempo. # O universo não poderia causar a si mesmo a vir à existência.Tradução de "The universe could not cause itself to come into existence". ## O nada não pode causar algo a existir. ## Para causar a si mesmo, uma coisa precisaria ser algo diferente de si mesmo.Tradução de "To cause itself, a thing would have to be something other than itself". # A multiplicidade no Universo precisa ser causada. # A causa da multiplicidade no Universo é a causa do próprio Universo, e este é o Um Verdadeiro. Saadia al-Ghazali São Tomás de Aquino # Toda entidade finita e contingente tem uma causa. # Nada finito e contingente pode causar a si mesmo. # Uma corrente de causas não pode ser infinita. # Logo, uma Primeira Causa precisa existir.God Debunked - The Cosmological Argument Leibniz Notas Referências The Cosmological Argument from Plato to Leibniz Veja também * Existência de Deus * 4Truth.net * http://knol.google.co.kr/k/the-cosmological-argument-for-the-existence-of-god# Materiais * Lista de artigos de William Lane Craig em defesa do argumento cosmológico !